This application is to continue support of POG as a research base and to provide for expanded efforts in cancer control. The POG will make available current treatment, protocols and access to investigational agents and special centralized reference laboratories to CCOP participants to enable a wider segment of the involved communities to avail themselves of the latest advances in cancer treatment and cancer control research. The POG will also involve the CCOP's in ongoing cancer control research activities and provide an expanded emphasis for POG member and affiliate institutions as well. CCOP's will participate in the full range of POG activities, including prescribed POG quality assurance mechanisms which consist of site visiting, biannual reviews by the institutional performance review committee and the review of slides, films, operative notes and data forms as required by specific protocols. Participation in protocol development through disease and modality committees will be encouraged.